Survival
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: When it came to surviving the outbreak of the Cordyceps fungus, there are few who are true survivors. Leah Clearwater and her pack is one of those few.


**_Survival_**

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

It had been 20 years. 20 years since the Outbreak. She was lucky to not be infected. Well, due to her supernatural nature that is. Leah Clearwater cocked a gun and turned to her pack.

It was a mis-match of young and old, male and female. 4 over the age of 25, 2 under the age of twenty, and 2 hitting their 50s. Such a large group would have been found by the military and tossed int a quarantine zone, but hell no. The best thing about this so far...They were wolves. They were spirit warriors like the old tales in her tribe before it all broke out. The Vampires in this world somehow perished. A death with fungus growing through their granite skin and killing them slowly from the insides. Even if they were dead in the first place. Then it spread through the packs. Somehow there were wolves like her that managed to survive.

They were The Immune.

Her little brother and her mother were the first to go. She remembered the news coming out, her mother was feeling strange for a while and then...She just turned on them. She managed to bite Seth first, before Leah had to shift and kill her own mother to save her brother. But it was too late. She had to kill her little brother too when he showed the symptoms. It spread quickly. She was the last of her tribe. She wondered once again in her life why she was spared and cursed at the same time.

So she went out of her way to hunt these things down and kill them all. Runners, Stalkers, Clickers, Bloaters. She took them down. She came across others that were immune too. They formed a rather formidable pack, her being the Alpha female. They found a small town in Idaho to stay in. Pocatello was it's name. They burned houses that were filled with fungus and spores, and cleaned up houses that looked like a place where they can use them as safe houses. Currently, they were at a High school that was out in the fields. Turned out that there were a whole bunch of supplies there. Ammo, food, clothing, shoes...everything, there were even a couple of working cars as crazy as it sounds. They just had to take out the bloaters and clickers that plagued the place.

Leah sighed and turned to the people who came with her. Different races, different skin colors, different hair colors, they were survivors. The eldest, Tamera, her hair had gone prematurely grey pulled back in a tight bun spoke up quietly. The scars on her dark skin highlighting her lightly wrinkled face.

"So, should we use our ammo? Or should we shift?" She spoke.

Leah strained her ears to count out how many there were in the school. She could hear them. quite a few stalkers. About 7 clickers, and three bloaters. This would be a bit tricky, and they all would lose their clothes for this, but if there were more clothes in the supplies, then they don't have much to worry about. There were other homes that had clothes in them that they could get.

"Shift. Absolutely." she smiled widely.

The rest of the pack smiled along, their eyes shining with glee. If there was one advantage that they have over the infected, its that they can shift into wolves and take them out without taking too much damage. Now if there were humans around, they would have to resort to ammo. There was no way that with how little the government is they would still use the military to hunt them down. That wasn't going to happen on their watches.

They put their weapons and backpacks down on the asphalt so that they can get them later. The group moved forward with a purpose and came to the front doors. It was chained, but it wasn't much problem.

Matthew, who was a wolf from the south was huge. Leah would have pictures him as a twin of Emmett. He grabbed the chains and pulled with all his might. The chains snapped and rang as they fell to the ground in pieces.

"Nice job buddy." A young wolf with blue eyes spoke up. James was his name.

"Alright, I'm ready to take on these bastards." Angie, a wolf Leah's age said putting up her fists in a boxing position.

The group stormed into the school, gaining the attention of the infected inside. The moment a stalker came running out in hysteria running at them, they shifted. Leah and two others, Frankie and Yvonne, ripped through the stalkers with no problem and the fight had begun. Clickers came from every direction and the bloaters were throwing their pods at the wolves. Leah saw one bloater going towards a blond furred wolf, Genna, and she raced toward it with maw snarling and open. She tackled the bloater and ripped through it's amour, releasing the foul oder of decaying human flesh. She ripped off it's head for good measure.

It was a bloody mess. Turned out there were more clickers in this place, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. At least 4 of the wolves have gotten bitten, including Leah, but thanks to their supernatural healing, the bites healed up. Afterwards, they made their way towards the large gym where they believed that the supplies were at.

Ramming into the gym doors that seemed rusted shut, they opened with a bang. They have hit the jackpot. The supplies were mostly food and ammo, but there were a few boxes of clothes her and there. They all shifted back to their human forms. Unashamed of their nakedness as went to get clothes on. After doing so, they made inventories. They have a good amount of ammo and food that would last them for a few weeks.

"We'll be leaving this town soon, I suppose?" A British accent rang out.

It was Sean. Leah's Alpha male and husband. He had blond hair and tanned skin that made him look like a beach boy, but he was hers. Her husband and mate. He was in America when the outbreak happened. He couldn't get back to Britain to his family during the time when everyone was turning against each other, but he ran into Leah when he was in a Quarantine Zone in Oregon. They made plans to escape and they did. Taking with them spirit wolves that were like them.

"Yeah, this place is basically picked clean. Here and the town next over." Leah said as she devoured a candy bar.

It was a butterfinger. She hadn't had one since she was a kid. It was something to have tears in your eyes about. They had went to the big buildings, WalMart, The mall, the empty restaurants and movie theaters that were left to time, they managed to clean them out.

"Well, how about we move to Jackson, Wyoming? I've been hearing rumors of a settlement up there. We might as well check it out." Sean said eating a beef jerky, writing down more information.

Leah thought about it and looked to the pack who were laughing, eating, and talking about times before the outbreak. Even the young wolves would be asking questions like: What is a computer? A phone? What are video games? What is a Playstation 3?

The younger generation had it so easy. They didn't have to worry about dances, boyfriends and girlfriends, movies, music, video games, phones, the internet...All they have been taught to do is survive this world.

Survival.

That's all they do now. Survive the first day to live another day. Leah could tell that the pack was getting tired of being on the road. They may enjoy the hunting down the infected to put them out of their misery, to get rid of the plague that so devastated their world, but they were tired. Leah looked back at Sean, his hazel green eyes looking back at her. She nodded.

"We can go there and check it out. Who knows, maybe they might take us in as guard dogs." Leah shrugged.

Sean smiled and nodded at her. Pleased with her answer.

Leah looked back at the pack and smiled. They deserved to have down time. They have survived this long. They've survived the infected, they've survived the military, they can survived another long trek to Wyoming for this so called settlement and settle down. Even she wanted to just slow down and enjoy life as much as she can.

They are Survivors. They are the Immune. They are Wolves.

Nothing can stop them from living if they have anything to say about it.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_I noticed that there wasn't a _**Twilight/The Last of Us **_crossover, so I did it. HA! And it has Leah in it. Why? Because she is a bad ass. I wondered what if the **_Twilight _**world and the **_Last Of Us _**world would be like if they were mashed up. And yes, i did kill off the vampires. Think about it, they don't have to breath, bt what if the spores can grow in them and they can't do anything to stop it? Phs, I don't know, this is FANFICTION PEOPLE! And yes, I did give Leah a husband because she deserved to have one as well as a pack too. I wanted to call this story **_Tragic _** first, but then it changed to _**Survival. **_ It just fits better I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, because there may or may not be more coming up. But I want to work on my _**Harry Potter **_ story, _**BATBION. **_So if you will excuse me, I have some writing to do. _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS PLEASE! :D **_ Have a good time people! See you in the next story! :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
